The applicant is well aware of various spray guns that have been provided in the past. This industry is highly developed and various applications utilize high pressure systems in comparison to the applicant's unit which is developed on a system of high volume, high CFM, delivery at relatively low pressures.
In the applicant's consideration of the prior art various United States Patents are pertinent. Such Patents include Groth, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,614; Snyder, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,700; Snyder, et al, No. U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,096; and Roe, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 469,423.
The primary concept with the applicant's unit is the utilization of the high volume delivery at low pressures in comparison to high pressure spray guns.
The particular Patents cited above do not incorporate either the structure of the applicant's gun, including the two air supply inlets, the positive control for non-bleeding or bleeding applications nor do they provide for the high product transfer efficiency that is available with the applicant's unit.
Applicant's unit further provides an in-line valve control mechanism which is not available in the prior art.
It is therefore an object of the applicant's invention to provide a low pressure, high volume spray gun incorporating relatively large internal air passages to allow for high CFM delivery from a turbine source.
It is a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a spray gun for utilization with low pressure and high volume applications wherein in-line air controls are provided to eliminate external air control mechanisms.
It is a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a spray gun particularly for utilization with low pressure, high volume deliveries including an air cap assembly for delivery of material and preselected pattern arrangements including horizontal, vertical and circular spray patterns.
It is still a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a low pressure, high volume spray gun incorporating dual air entries which allow for accommodation of hose positioning in accordance with the particular application to which the gun is being placed.
These and other objects and advantages of the applicant's invention will more fully appear from a consideration of the enclosed drawings and description of the invention.